Collection of One Shots
by DamSnackBar1318
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Annabeth had a kid? How would Frank and Hazel shop online? What happens during dinner with Leo and Esperanza? This story will have lots of lovely one shots that I hope you'll enjoy.


Annabeth rest her head on Percy's shoulder. They sat on the Firework Beach and occasionally saw nerieds pop their heads out of the water. It was the first day back at Camp Half-Blood and it feels amazing to be back. The campers were slowly trickling in, carrying their luggage. It was late in the afternoon and the sun shone bright. They could hear the laughter of the campers being reunited with their old friends and siblings. Annabeth had flown in from California a week before school ended so she could spend more time at camp. As for Percy, he had arrived at camp early this morning and immediately went to find Annabeth.

Percy looked down at Annabeth and admired her hair. She had let down her hair from her ponytail and it cascaded down her back. Her hair had grown since the last time he saw her. Percy has always loved her hair and her eyes and her cute nose and basically everything about her. All he could think about right now was how much he missed her and what kind of trouble they would get into this summer. Speaking of trouble he heard a muffled sound.

"_Peeeeeeercy" _he heard in his head. That was his signal. He shifted his weight. He couldn't help it; he couldn't wait to see Annabeth's reaction. Annabeth felt Percy move and looked up at him. She saw his smirk and she smiled,

"Why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked, suspicious of whatever's going through his mind. Annabeth expected his smile to grow wider but instead his face grew serious.

"Nothing." Percy said keeping a straight face, "I need to tell you something." Annabeth grew concerned from the tone of his voice.

"What?" Annabeth reached out and took his hand, "You can tell me anything."

"Well not really tell, more like show." Annabeth lifted her head and Percy stood up. He nervously walked towards the water. Normally, Annabeth wouldn't be bothered by this. Percy was attracted to water like a magnet but Percy was acting strange.

"Percy what are you-" She was cut off. Percy dove into the beach with a splash. Annabeth got to her feet and walked towards her boyfriend, her feet just touching the water. She peeked into the water, his head stuck out. The bottom half of his body was covered by bubbles, as if the water was boiling. She looked at Percy's face to see his hair wet like any normal person's would be.

"What?" Annabeth mumbled and examined Percy. Though she did get distracted, his shirt had somehow disappeared when he leaped in. The water started to clear and Percy's legs were replaced with a tail, a fish tail.

"Perseus Jackson! What is going on?" Annabeth exclaimed before Percy even had time to react. Her head rushed with theories and questions. Was he a mermaid? No that's impossible. Well not really, he is the son of Poseidon. Percy's face was sad but his frown slowly unraveled into a smile and he started shaking with the laughter he was holding in. His tail started moving, but it was moving away from his body. Percy's legs appeared again but the tail remained in the water as well. The upper half of the tail came to sight. It was their old friend Rainbow.

"You totally fell for it!" Percy laughed, gripping his side. Rainbow whined and nudged Percy's face, then turned towards Annabeth, "Rainbow wants you to get in the water." He translated.

"No." she replied sternly. Rainbow complained again and splashed Annabeth. "Hey!" She yelped in surprise and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She laughed and waded in the water. She walked towards Rainbow, not caring that she was still in her shorts and t-shirt. The water was up to her waist by the time she reached him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." Annabeth muttered.

"What about me?" Percy complained so Annabeth leaned over and kissed her ridiculously goofy boyfriend.

**Yay! That was short but I thought it was cute, tell me what you think in the reviews! So this is just story, fan fiction, or whatever you call it will consist of lots of one-shots that I randomly think of. It won't just be Percabeth; you'll be seeing the other seven and their relationship with other people or their parents. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
